


Together Just Won't do

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Fics in which Tony will not be pushed around [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anti Steve Rogers, Anti Team Cap, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: When Steve breaks into Stark Industries expecting reconciliation Tony is left completely unimpressed.





	Together Just Won't do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm studying for the GRE and decided to use words in fics as practice, here's the list of 10 words used in this fic, and their definitions.  
> Insipid- lacking interest  
> Cloying- sickly sweet  
> Amalgamate- to combine  
> Insurrection- Rebellion  
> Capricious- Changing one's mind often  
> Affected-phony: artificial  
> Inexorable- unyielding  
> Gambol- dance around or skip around playfully  
> Rococo- Highly ornamented, relating to 18th century art period  
> Inquest- Judicial Inquiry
> 
> I've had to disable anonymous commenting because Antis are back on their bullshit but if you wanted to leave a nice comment anonymously know that I appreciate you and I'm sorry I had to turn the comments off. <3

“I got a painting done by Thomas Gainsborough at the auction, he was a rococo artist in the 1800’s-“ Rodrigo informed him, looking rather excited at the prospect, a warning flashed on Tony’s screen informing him that the rogues had just entered the building.

“Sell it, I hate the Rococo style.” Tony says standing to show the young man out.

“But Mr. Stark, this work is a piece of history you shouldn’t just-“ He turned following Tony to the door. Tony looked at the man, practically still a kid.

“You know what, keep it, consider it your bonus.” He could practically hear the sound of Rodrigo’s jaw hitting the door over the quiet snick of the door being opened.

“Mr. Stark that painting is worth more than my apartment building not to mention my actual apartment.”

“Keep it, you clearly care a lot about it, so it’s yours.” Tony shuffles him out the door. “Now, I’m giving you the rest of the day off, go home, and I won’t hear another word about this the painting is yours.”

“Thank you so much Mr. Stark.” Rodrigo is smiling like a fool and Tony does his best to put on an affected smile in return, but the moment the door closes behind Rodrigo the smile drops from his face.  

“The avengers have forced their way past the front desk, would you like me to call security?” Friday asks, Tony is already shaking his head.

“I would hate for one of my guys to get hurt, call Carol and Rhodey inform them about the,” He paused for a moment trying to figure out what the call what was happening. “Situation.” He settles on. The door slams open as he finishes and there, he is Captain America in all his glory.

“I see you grew a beard.” Tony settles on, and Steve’s eyes search the room. Steve shrugs in response and then steps in Barton and Romanoff flanking him. “What are you doing here?” Tony takes a step back, putting the desk in between him and Rogers.

“What we can’t visit a friend?” Barton asks, the friendly question offset by the sneer on his face. “We just want to talk. Who’s the kid?” He gestures to a photo on Tony’s desk, Friday had snapped it when Peter was gamboling around the workshop singing into a blowtorch as he danced with Dum-E. The whole scene had been a bad idea on so many levels Tony didn’t know where to start, but the picture was nice.

“Not important.” Tony said, snatching the picture up and placing it face down. “You leave him out of this.” He knows he just showed his hand, but he was already on edge and he would sooner see the rogue avengers at the bottom of the Mariana trench than anywhere near Peter.

“Tony, we wouldn’t hurt a kid, we’re heroes.” Steve says, chest puffing up. Tony blinks at him for a moment taking that comment in.

“Steven Grant Rogers, you are not a hero, you are an insipid fool at best and a terrorist at worse.” Tony says, fingers flying across the hologram in front of him. “You say you would never hurt a kid? This is Anita.” A picture pops up, a little girl. “She was 6 years old when you and Barnes decided to fight a bunch of cops on the streets of Bucharest, she’s dead because you cared more about your buddy then about civilian casualties.”

“Like you haven’t killed people Stark.” Barton hisses, taking a step towards him only to be stopped by Steve. “How many children died at your hands, at Ultron’s hands?” This again, Tony rolled his eyes.

“The inquest was completed well before this began Barton, I was cleared of all charges pertaining to the Ultron incident.” Tony says. “Ultron created himself, that’s not on me.” Steve sticks a hand out to stop Clint from lunging at Tony.

“Tony, look we both made mistakes during this whole situation.” Steve starts, and Tony wants to throw up hearing that Captain America tone in his voice, it’s nauseating. “But we need to work together now.”

“Cut it with the cloyingly sweet togetherness bullshit Rogers.” Tony snaps. “You can choke on your damn together, I don’t care.” Barton snarls at him. “We both made mistakes, bullshit you decided to rebel against the entire fucking planet, and what did it get you? Your stupid insurrection got you nothing and it destroyed the Avengers.”

“Tony-“ Rogers sounded like he was trying to placate him, but Tony was sick of this.

“No Steve you hold these inexorable beliefs, as if you think refusing to bend, to adapt makes you strong. Inflexible beliefs are weak and brittle, you can stand there like a tree all day the world will just move on without you so get the hell over yourself.” Tony hisses, stalking forward as anger wipes every bit of fear from his mind.  “Your refusal to adapt is not the shining achievement that you think it is Rogers.”

“You can’t just give into everything everyone asks for.” Steve insists.

“Oh trust me, I don’t, I have fought tooth and nail to ensure that the Accords benefit the enhanced community, you must think I’m capricious with the way I constantly seem to change me mind, but the world will adapt and leave you behind if you don’t change with it.” Tony says. “You more than anyone should know that.” He stalks past them throwing the door open.

“Tony, come on, I thought we were friends.” Steve says, clearly not expecting Tony to have gone for such a low blow.

“Funny.” Tony remarks, a dead seriousness taking over his tone. “So, did I, but I’ve realized we were never friends, and you were never a hero. You’re just a poor amalgamate of bad decisions, and too much strength, now please take your lackeys and get out of my building.”

“Something is coming Stark, you need us.” Natasha warned as they walked past him, Tony looked over the three of them.

“You’re right, something is coming, but you're wrong if you think I need you, I need you like I need a knife in my back.” He slams the door in their faces, and ignores the sound of Rhodey arresting them, he has work to do, a world to save, and a life to lead, and nothing those fools do is going to stop him. 


End file.
